The Escape (Fnaf SL)
by AngelSkyYT
Summary: The funtime crew is planning an escape, trapped underground for more than a decade, they are just eager to feel the sunlight, find out more by reading this Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

The Escape

Another absolutely normal day at the underground rental. None of the animatronics were rented that day. The day shift guard has left at 11 p.m. but, the night shift guard never arrived that night. So no one would be watching them. Funtime Foxy was feeling rebellious from that. She thought, "Most of our lives, we were here, I haven't seen the daylight for over a decade... I wonder how it looks like..." A lightbulb went on. What if, they escaped, that would've been fun. Foxy crawled through the vent to get to the Circus Gallery. "Psssssst, Baby, Pssssst!" She whispered. Baby finally noticed "Oh, Foxy, what's up?" "You know, the night guard never arrived, soooo..." Foxy paused for a moment, thinking Baby would think she was really stupid. "What?" Baby said in curiosity "Come on, tell me pleeeaaasseee?" "Maybe we could, uhh, escape for a day?" Baby's eyes got extremely wide. "Foxy that's just..." Foxy started regretting to aproaching her at all at this point. "A genius idea!" Baby exclaimed. Foxy was surprised at her answer. At 2 A.M. they all gathered at the breaker room to discuss their plan. "So, EEK, guess what?" Circus Baby was dying to tell their plan. "What is it again? The Bidibabs almost got inside the security room?" Ballora said in an annoying manner in her dull voice. "What?! No! Ballora just listen I got an awesome surprise!" Baby said trembling in excitement."Surprises?! Bon Bon, I think the birthday boy finally arrived!" Funtime Feddy's face lighted up with excitement as he lifted Bon Bon on his hand. Bon Bon, of course looking annoyied and was looking foward to what Baby had to say. Baby glared at Freddy. "And no, we are not going after the guards right now, anyways what I ACTUALLY wanted to say is that me and Foxy and planning to escape for this day and just explore the surroundings and not just been underground for over a decade!" Baby's fingers rapped on the floor from all that enthusiamsm. Ballora's eyes just showed the doubt in her violet eyes. "We only saw that light once, once we were loaded into this underground nightmare for Circus Baby Pizza World.." Baby sighed as she tried to not think of that one moment that ruined everything, fighting back tears. "Oh Baby, don't worry, we'll escape hopefully at 6 in the morning, don't ya think?" Foxy patted Baby's back. "Yeah, yeah we should start up the plan" Baby got back into her normal mood. "Fine, I'll drag along with you guys, but if you mess something up..." Ballora threatened. "It's just some stupid vents and an elevator, what COULD go wrong?!" Freddy shurgged off Ballora's threat.

Hey guys, I am Angel, I am the author of this fan fiction, I really hope you enjoyed this and I'll hopefully get the second chapter out in 2 days or less even, I have no idea. But what will they plan what will be a stumbling block to achieve their goals? Find out soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

"So we will need to get into the Control Module, climb through the tunnel that leads to the elevator, and... we're off!" Circus baby pointed out while writing out the plan on a random, small piece of chalk she found while using it to write it on the wall. "Can we just go already?!" Funtime Freddy said impatiently. It as 3 A.M. now. "Nope, we need to make sure we are know what we are doing or else we will go 'bye bye'" Baby replied to him. Ballora stood in a corner with her arms crossed waiting for them to finish up the plan. She was tapping with her feet wishing she was dancing instead of listening to this plan crap, she thought. After Baby finally finished discussing their plan she said "Okay, let's keep moving before it's too late." It just turned 4 A.M. and they were quickly crossing the ballora gallery attempting to get into the control module. "What?! I can't fit inside that tiny vent!" Freddy freaked out. "Can we just call quits on this thing? We already have a problem here.." Ballora said, slightly enraged. "Quits?! Hell no!" Foxy said. She punched the window several time until it had a big crack for them to fit through. This vent looks much bigger, you should be able to fit through." Foxy said said while looking at Freddy.

Bon Bon unattached himself from Freddy's arm and went through the vent first, Foxy followed him and then Ballora, then came Baby, then Freddy went though. He tried to lift his head only to hit the top of the vent. "OOUCCCHHHHH!" Feddy rubbed his head. "Hush" Baby glared at him "Keep moving". Slowly but steadily the finally got to the elevator. It was 5:55 A.M. Once FT Freddy climbed out Bon Bon got on Freddy's arm again. "Now, what are we supposed to get the elevator to get down here?" She said confused. Ballora rolled her eyes and pressed the red button next to the door that was supposed to open when the elevator arrived. "Oh, yeah, forgot." Baby said akwardly. The elevator arrived and they all jumped in. "Oh hey, look at that ballora is on that poster!" Bon Bon pointed out on the poster that had a picture of her and said "Dance" on it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever just shut up and let us wait until we arrived." Ballora tried to sound cool. "Ballora is getting on her edgy phase now" Foxy whispered to Baby. Baby chuckled for a while. "Oh, look, we arrived!" Foxy said. "Now how do we open this thin-" Baby noticed a somewhat same red button and interupted what she said. "-Nevermind, I know now"

Hewwo, Angel again, I got out this chapter pretty early, but the earlier, the better, right? Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to get the next chapter out tommorow or so. The next chapters to come should be much more humorous now. Hope you enjoyed this little series of mine! 


	3. Chapter 3 : MY EYES!

Chapter 3: "MY EYES!"

As they all left the elevator, they heard keys klinking together. They realized the CEO just arrived and was going inside his office. Funtime Foxy was pointing herself back to the elevator. But balked when she saw that it has closed its doors and it was too late. 10 seconds and they were so gonna be in trouble. "I think this might sound stupid.." Circus Baby whispered to them "But our only option is to hide behind that thing" she pointed to a plastic plant next to them. So that's exactly where they hid, you could obviously see them through because they wern't just any tiny animatronics. But it's better than nothing. The CEO being absaloutley unaware of what they were planning just strolled into his office. "Looks like the coast is clear" FT Foxy said. They just made 5 steps when they realized how much noise they were making "Clikity-clang, clickity-clang". Ballora was the only one who was able to tip-toe quietly with a breeze. The others of course where unable to do it. "God, you guys can never do anything, just quit it ,we'll think of something" Ballora scanned the room trying to find something."Hey, there's a cart over there we should use that!" Funtime Freddy pointed out. It was one of those hardware carts people used in hardware stores to carry items around. Ballora went to grab it at the other end of the building. "Hop in, and let's keep moving" She said. So they did, and ballora started pulling the cart to the exit. But of course, they were all too heavy. "God, you guys weigh like a you're a full sized bear" She complained. Bon Bon, Baby, and Foxy just stared at Freddy, snickering. "What?!" Freddy looked confused. Every, single small pull ballora made trying to reach to the exit was one, long grunt. 5 minutes later they finally reached the door. "Well, time to say hello to the beautiful sunshine, everyone, WOOHOO!" Baby said, rejoicing. As they happily opened the door. When they opened the door, it was nothing what they expected, their eyes became wide as dishplates and their pupils where as small as a bead. "HOLY MOTHER OF-" Freddy freaked out. "My eyes- they're STINGING AAAHHH!" Foxy covered her eyes.

Still their eyes were stinging, they shut their eyes tight and tried to feel their way to the back of the building so they could adjust to the raging golden sunlight. There they found a tree where they sat. "Who told US that this was gonna be all skittles and rainbows?!" Ballora grunted while leaning her back against the rigid bark of the tree. "I dunno, but I am having a bad feeling about this, maybe we should go back..." Bon Bon said his opinion. "No way, we haven't even explored one block here, anyways, I think that I got used to this sunlight thing anyways" Foxy said trying to stand up, but tripping due to a giant tree root sticking out. "ARGHHH!" She yelped rubbing her knee. "Wow, look at that building!" Baby pointed out . It was a diner. It's background was made out of red and white bricks. "As if it as made... for me.." Baby happily sighed. "I don't think so, whatever, let's just go and see what's that all about" Ballora all of the sudden got some curiosity. "Yeah, looks cool" Freddy tagged along with the rest of them.

Whew! Chapter 3 all done. I'll start working on chapter 4 tommorow, can't wait, feel free to give me feedback for next time. I wonder what they will do in that little diner.. Well that's for you to find out tommorow. 


	4. Chapter 4: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Chapter 4: Fight, fight, FIGHT!

So as soon as they begun crossing the empty, narrow street to that cute, little diner, an employee just arrived, she came and unlocked the door and flipped the "Open" sign. "Ooooh! We should go give her a surprise!" Funtime Freddy said joyfully. "Why, what did she ever do?" Bon Bon asked him. Freddy didn't answer. "We shouldn't touch the workers, infact we didn't not get out underground to attack more people, but to explore, we ain't gonna hurt anyone unless they get violent." Funtime Foxy said , slightly annoyed. 7:30 in the morning they crossed the street and were hiding on the side on the building so no one seen them. Circus Baby ducked under a large window to take a glimpse. There she saw that same worker mopping the black and white tiled floors before the customers arrived. "I really like the color scheme, so bright and colorful" Baby said with glee. "Orange, red, and white?" Ballora said in disgust. "Puh-leese there is much better colors than that". Bon Bon also peeked out of the window. Another worker arrived. He went behind the counter wiping he white marbled reception desk while chatting to his other co-worker. "We should go there and hide, while they are distracted." Bon Bon pointed out. "Yeah, great idea, but where?" Baby questioned him. They all went to the front and opened the doors. It let a little jingle out for the workers to be notified a customer arrived. "Oh crap RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" FT Foxy whisper shouted. They hid in the "Family" bathrooms, there were two of them. Circus Baby and FT Foxy hid in one of them. Ballora and FT Freddy hid in the other. "I guess we just sit here for the rest of the night.." Baby sit looking around in the spacious bathroom. One of the employee went to see who was there, he was confused to see that no one was there. "Hm..." He said, then going back to finish wiping the counter.

After an hour or so you could hear a few people talking and silverware hitting against the ceramic dishes. "Soooo, when are we gonna get out of this place" Freddy said just sitting in the middle of the floor staring at the wall. "Maybe when all these bloodfilled creatures leave this ugly place" Ballora said while doing some simple ballet excerises. Bon Bon unattached himself from Freddy's arm and sat on top of the sink watching ballora do her dance routines as there was nothing else to do. Meanwhile in the other bathroom Baby and Foxy just wandered around the room thinking of somehting to do. Funtime Foxy saw a small cabinet and opened it. Inside were 8 rolls of toilet paper. "Baby look at this thing" Foxy gestered Baby to come to her to admire the toilet paper. "Wow... what is this" She felt it and then pulled it, streching it out. "Holy crud, did you see that?!" Baby said in surprise. Circus Baby went and snatched another roll and streched it out throwing toilet paper on the tiled floor. She kept unrolling the toilet paper until it was an empty cardboard roll. "What the heck is this?" She wondered. She just tossed it landing on top of Foxy's head. "OW!" Foxy glared at Baby rubbing her head. "Sorry..." Baby said shamefully with her hands behind the her back. That's then Foxy grabbed two more rolls and unrolled it while throwing it around. Baby grabbed another two more roles and they threw them around. Once all the toilet paper ran out they made a pile of it and fell on it. "Wow... that's just.. some magical, wonderful material" Foxy said in wonder and she felt it again.

Now, back at the other restroom FT Freddy streched out on the floor. "I'M BOOOOORED!" He complained loudly. Ballora ignored him and continued with her dance routines, her skirt jingled slightly with the bells being attached on the ends of her tutu. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. Bon Bon looked at Ballora who stopped dancing, then at Freddy who looked like he just had a heart attack. And then back at Ballora again. "Ummmm, no one is heeeeeeere!" Bon Bon said stupidly. "BON BON, WHAT THE HECK?!" Freddy yelled at him, while getting back up. You could hear that man who was banging at the door, grumbling. And he went to the other bathroom. Trying to open that door, which was unlocked. The doorknob jiggled, and FT Foxy noticed. "NO!" She yelled, attacking the door to not let the person in and held her back against it making sure he wouldn't be able to come in. "COME ON, IT IS A EMERGENCY!" He yelled.

Ballora continued doing her dance routines. You can tell Freddy was getting extremely annoyed of it. "You know, you suck at dance all you ever do is just get on you tip-toes." Freddy said in disgust. Ballora began slightly hissing her face plates were looking like they were about to open, hear head and her eye lids twitched. And it looked like she poked out two devil horns. "What the hell did you say?!" Her head started twitching even more. Now, Ballora and Freddy wern't the best match for eachother so they still kind of hated each other's guts. She want behind a wall to charge at FT Freddy. Freddy was scared of whatever the hell she was going to do and froze. When she charged up to him, he tried to defend himself by covering his head with his arms. When she charged up to him he shoved her. Now both of them were twitching and they began wrestling. Bon Bon watched in horror as they were having a furious "war" He couldn't take it and ran to a nearby small vent, big enough for him to fit. "Guys, we have a little problem..." Bon Bon said, then looking at them in awe as they hugged a huge pile of unrolled toilet paper. When they noticed him, they dropped all their toilet paper and turned beet red. "Uhhhh.. anyways FT Freddy and Ballora are fighting, I swear!" Bon Bon said catching his breath. That's when you can hear them grunting, wrestling each other, soon enough they started calling eachother names. "Loser!" "Moron!" "Fatty!" "Dance Freak!" "Idiot!" Baby gritted her teeth noticing. "We can see..." That's when they started to name call each other even more. "Ugly Pig!" "Lazy Good-for-nothing!" They decided that justice was going to be served and that they would have to make up.  



	5. Chapter 5: Let's all get along

Chapter 5: Let's get all along

"So, um, how are we gonna make them stop...?" Funtime Foxy asked. "Through the vent?"" Bon Bon pointed through which he came through. "Aw, I'm don't think so we're able to fit through that, too tiny.." Circus Baby bent her knees to him and talking to him as he was a 3 year old toddler. "Hey... quit treating me like a baby..!" Bon Bon sounded irratated. Baby laughed. "I guess we just have to just go through their doors, just like anyone would.." They opened the door just a bit to make sure no one was there. " Foxy gestured them to follow her since no one was there. Bon Bon crawled beause he had no legs. They banged in the bathroom. Of course, they were busy fighting and didn't hear them. They kept wrestling eachother, absaloutley restless. "HEY OPEN UP!" Foxy demanded. Still, they were calling each other names and kept wrestling. The door was unlocked, so they opened it. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Circus Baby yelled at them. Bon Bon was holding onto Foxy's arm. They both turned around, eyes wide as dishplates, froze like a statue, not saying a word. Ballora was holding Funtime Freddy's arm. Both of them smiled big, in embarrasment. Ballora let go of Freddy's arm which made him collapse to they ground. "OWWWWW...! What the hell was that for?!" He groaned, and sitting up. "Okay, now, why were you guys fighting?" Funtime Foxy put hands on her hips. Ballora and Freddy spoke at once. "Ummm.. actually, we'll ask our only witness, Baby said. Bon Bon climbed off Foxy's arm. "What's is this, a court?" Ballora tried to sound cool. "Hush, speak when spoken to!" Foxy glared at her. "Um, well, I was just watching Ballora dance and Freddy told her how horrible she was dancing and it just turned into a furious battle..." Bon Bon said trembling. "Really?! Over that?" Circus Baby sounded really ticked off. "Wow, Ballora always pitching fights for the most stupidest reasons..." Foxy also sounded ticked off. "Really?! You're blaming it all on me?!" Ballora screamed her lungs off "Blame it on that chubby bear!" She pointed to Freddy who looked mortified. "Chubby?!" He yelled even louder than Ballora did. "LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU IF YOU LOST ANOTHER POUND YOU WOULD BE A SKELETON!" Ballora was twitching hard again, and she was about to charge on Freddy again. "HEY HEY HEY, NOT ON MY WATCH!" Circus Baby yelled. Ballora froze. "See, this what happends if someone insults you ONCE." Foxy looked like she turned beet red. "Would you guys ever make peace together once in a lifetime...?" Baby said. "Hmph" Ballora turned her back at Freddy with her arms crossed. Funtime Freddy did the same thing.

However, Circus Baby turned around and realised that the whole time they were being watched by a teenage guy who was around 17 years old. He looked so mortified, he was frozen as a statue and his eyes where practally bulging out of their sockets. That's when he turned around and was about to take off. Before he did, though, Funtime Foxy spinned him around and said "If you tell anyone what you saw here...!" She threatened, while her face plates opened. He cowardly nodded his head then ran back to his seat. "Let's just go back into the bathroom..." It was around in the late afternoon. This time they all went into the same bathroom so they could keep an eye on each other. Funtime Freddy just sat in the corner looking ashamed. Ballora just hummed to herself" The rest of them where just chatting. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Exploring

Chapter 6: The Exploring

It was 9 P.M. there was very few people who where finishing up their meals, the diner was closing up. Soon enough, all the customers left and they workers where cleaning up the booths and tables and were packing up to leave. Now, it was fully dark, no one was there. Except the animatronics, of course. "I don't hear anyone, I think they all left.." Funtime Foxy said as she pressed her pointy ear against the bathroom door. "Woo! Freedom!" Funtime Freddy stood up from his sulking. Circus Baby slowly twisted the doorknob and checked for sure if the coast was clear. "Time to explore!" Her green eyes lit up. The crew split up and went exploring seperate things.  
Funtime Freddy went into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, since it was dark so he could feel his way through. While doing so he accidentally hit a light switch lighting up the kitchen. It jumpscared him for a second. "Calm down, let's go.." Bon Bon nagged him. "Wow look at all this stuff!" Freddy exclaimed. There was ovens, grills, fryers, even a walk in freezer. Bon Bon unattached himself and went looking around while Freddy fiddled around with the cupboards. "What's this?" Bon Bon thought. It was some machine. There were waffle cones next to it and there was a lever. Bon Bon pulled the lever dispensing soft serve ice cream. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Bon Bon screeched, as he was surprised by it. "What, Bon Bon, I wanna see it!" Freddy rushed over to him. Bon Bon ggrinned as he thought Freddy would get scared from that. So he pulled the lever on another ice cream machine next to the one Bon Bon tried. And pulled the lever still, Bon Bon had a devilish grin. However, Freddy didn't get scared from that. "Wow what is this thing?" The thought attempting to feel it. Bon Bon swatted his hand. "We shouldn't touch that.." He said. "Oh, come on!" Freddy was getting really tempted touching it now.  
Ballora got herself into a long, narrow hall. She went all the way to the end and went inside a room which its door said "Employees Only" It was an employee lounge. There were cushy, red seats. "Ewww.. what kind of color is this?!" She said absaloutley disgusted. At the wall opposite of the door there was a table with coffee dispensers, as well as a vending machine. The vending machine was still lit up. Ballora pressed her nose on it trying to find out what the heck she was seeing inside that. She then noticed a flap and the bottom part of the machine so she put her hand in there, attempting to grab something off the bottom shelf, since her hand was long she was able to grab a spicy bag of chips. When she heard something crinkling in her hands she excitedly grabbed it and pulled her hand out of the flap. She was still confused of what she was holding, she squeezed it hard which made it pop, pouring out all of the chips on the ground of the other end she was holding. Now, that pop was loud, making Ballora collapse on the floor with several of the chips landing on her face. She quietly growled from that exprience and was wobbedly trying to get out of the lounge.

Funtime Foxy went to the main dining area, where the customers eat. Those red, cushy booth seats where to die for. So she just had to try it out. So she did, sitting down. "Holy shimtzels, this is bouncy!" Foxy squealed. And jumped on it a few times while still sitting down. She couldn't resist. She stood up on the seats and started jumping on them. "Woohoo, this is fuuun!" She squealed once more. Of course, the seats wern't able to carry her heavy weight of her jumping. So the seat she was jumping collapsed. "OH MY GOD, HOLY CO-" Foxy yelped while slipping of it. The springs on the bottom on the chair collapsed, And went bouncing everywhere. Funtime Foxy was flying in the air, she was either gonna land of the solid floor, brusing herself for good, of she was gonna landing, somehow on the cushy chair. So she aimed at the chair, while she was falling her jaw was just dangling down. She collided her face right at the chair and was gagging since she accidentally took a huge bite out of the chair. She was choking down the pieces of memory foam that she almost consumed. Foxy wasn't doing that again and ran trying to find the others.

Circus baby went to another, more wide hallway this time, the opposite hallway of where Ballora went. Baby went into the first room. It said "Unauthorized area, keep out" "Like I'm gonna listen.." She cackled while going inside. Right as she entered there was caution banners which she didn't notice, and tripped over it, there was red carpet there so it wasn't too bad. After a minute she finally lifted her head up. There where a few party tables, with warn out party hats and popped ballons. The walls where decorated with wallpaper which looked like a circus tent. And of course, a small stage, where there where broken up speakers on both sides. Baby narrowed her eyes. "I-I recongnise this place..." "I've seen it before... but where?"


	7. Chapter 7: This Place looks familiar

Chapter 7: This place looks familiar...

"Wait a minute.." Circus Baby said to herself quietly... "I remember this place... I-I remember I KNOW THIS PLACE..!" Baby raised her own voice. Funtime Foxy heard her voice from the hall next to her, and actually finally managed to get her face out of the cushy chair. She was still coughing up some chunks of memory foam. "Wha-what is it?" Foxy raced to where Baby was at. Leaning against the door while catching her breath. Funtime Freddy noticed Foxy run off the the wide hall and followed her. "Huh?!" He said confused. Accidentally smacking Bon Bon's face against the wall. "FREDDY OWWWWWWWWWW...!" Bon Bon yelped. Freddy's eyes became wide as dishplates... "Oh shoot, sorry..." Ballora was still sloppledly dancing her way to where she heard Bon Bon yelped. "What now?!" She complained. "HOLD IT, EVERYONE!" Circus Baby halted their talking. "First off, Foxy, why the hell are you covered in that, yellow, stuff?!" Baby pointed to her face which still had some memory foam chunks and a spring behind one of her ears. "Freddy, why the heck is there... wait.. is that ICE CREAM?!" She pointed on the side of his face and on his black bowtie. He also had a slightly crushed waffle cone stuck on his little top hat. "And why is Bon Bon coevered, in this... OIL?!" "Bon Bon, what the hell did you do?!" FT Freddy just noticed him being covered in it. Baby took a deep breath and gave a huge point at Ballora. "AND YOU!" "Call me by my name you orange moron..!" She yelled at Circus Baby. Funtime Foxy hit her elbow to shut her up. "Why is there this RED DUST ON YOU?!" Baby put her hand on her hip. There was that chip dust still left behind from the chip incident earlier. "And why are you covered in this ellow tape?" Foxy pointed to her, with Circus Baby being covered head to toe in caution tape. "Oh.." She grinned big in embarrassment.  
"Well, Freddy, since you and Bon Bon looked the most like a hot mess why don't you tell us what the hell happened to you?" Baby insisited. "Well we where in the kitchen and... well there was this machine where it dispensed ice cream, Bon Bon told me not to touch it but I couldn't help it! And I.. well... I got carried away with it..." He said being really embarrassed. "And how about Bon Bon, he didn't look like he had a great day either.." Foxy pointed out. "Bon Bon was telling me to stop so I, well, I tried to move him out of my way, making him fall off the counter, and the floor was covered in grease..." "Wow, what a sore loser.." Ballora teased. "NUH UH, NOT THIS TIME..!" Baby stopped her before she could tease him more. "Well, how about you explain what happened?" Baby crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. Ballora grumbled for a second and then began talking. "I went into this room that had this.. uhhh.. how is it called.. a vunding.. um no.. vending.. I think... and a machine? Anyways, I tried to reach for something there and well, I did, but it went all over my face..." Balllora turned tomato red, crossing her arms while she looked like she was gonna start sulking. And then Circus Baby asked, "Well, Foxy, what happened to you? She said while chuckling. "Long Story short I was jumping on those red seats and I broke it while doing so, which made me well.." She started to scratch the back of her head when she realised she had a spring that whole time stuck on the back of her ear. "Oh shoot.." She had a stupid grin on her face while throwing the spring out in the hallway.

"Anyways.. guys, this place.. this place..." She made her voice even quieter.. "Was my old performing stage.." The rest of the crew gasped. "You mean, this place used to be our um.. place?!" Freddy said in disbelief. "Well it sure was.. but.." Cirus Baby paused for a moment. "They changed it into this diner.. after the.. incident..." "What incident?!" Foxy said irritated. "You always mention it but you don't tell us what it is, tell us... please..?" She begged her quietly. "You guys don't want to know..." Circus Baby lowered her head. "Um.. actually we do.. spill it!" Foxy said spinning her around. "I was alone with this little girl.. my stomach opened, and there was.. ice cream... she went to happily grab it. But..." Circus Baby covered her eyes while sniffing. "Sh-she died... I don't why that happened, I never wanted it to happen, I, was the one who killed her, I never meant it..." Circus Baby collapsed on her knees now even more upset then ever. "So THAT'S why we were closed down?!" Ballora started shouting at her. "Because of your ICE CREAM CRAP, REALLY?!" "IT WAS NOT HER FAULT, SHE SAID THAT IT WAS JUST... happened." Foxy yelled back at Ballora. That's when they heard the front, glass door, what sounded like keys turning. "Oh no..." Bon Bon freaked out.. "RUUUUUNNNNNN!" They all said together going father into a hallway when they reached a small room, it was empty except for a few wires and a metal bench. 


	8. Chapter 8: To the scooper?

Chapter 8: To the scooper?!

Once they were all in the room, as well did the people unlocking came in as well. It was 5 in the morning, that is way too early for the diner to open. However, those wern't some employees. There was a middleaged man, with a young adult guy who looked somewhat like him and 20 years younger. With them came two technicians who where still in their uniforms. "So this is where the old pizzeria was at?" The first techician asked the middle aged man. "Sure, was... that gas leak was, eh, pretty bad.." He scratched his head. "What a liar!" Circus Baby whisper shouted hearing their conversations. "The animatronics in the underground rental went missing, we couldn't find them whatsoever, Mr. Afton." The second technician said. "And who was the one who was supposed to be watching them the night before?" Mr. Afton turned around to his son. "Father, I told you I was sick.. I couldn't come!" He insisted. "That's where the guard went.." Funtime Foxy looked out the small window on the door as they where apporaching to hallway they where at. "Why are we even here in the first place?" The first technician asked. "Because if they somehow did this was the only place they could've came." Mr. Afton replied to him. "Seriously, this ain't the pizza place anymore, they couldn't of-" The paused when he opened the parts and service room they where hiding in, as the second techician was searching around for them. All the animatronics obviously acted as if they where deactivated. "Mr. Afton, I think we found the robots.." He gestured him to come over into the room. Mr. Afton's son gasped at what he saw, all of the animatronics just sitting there, motionless.

"How did they here how DID they get here?!" Mr.. Afton said, slightly angered. "Maybe they're just protesting that they don't want to be trapped underground anymore.." His son said as a joke. Mr. Afton actually took that seriously. "Maybe they are..." He said. "Looks like we'll need to get them scooped.. I'm unsure.." Mr. Afton put his hand on his forehead. They all left the hallway, somewhere else to discuss their plans. They stopped pretending to be deactivated. "We're gonna get sc-scooped?!" Ballora said in terror. "They were unsure, but if we will get scooped, well then, that's the end..." Funtime Foxy tried to act postive. "All I wanted to do is perform, I only did it for one I didn't want it to happen..!" During that conversation, Bon Bon noticed four blueprints which looked like them. Bon Bon was next to Baby's blueprint so that's what he took. "Umm... guys..?" Hey said interrupting their conversation. He waved Baby's blueprint in the air so they noticed it. "Huh?!" Baby said confused and surprised at the same time.

Hi guys, I'm Angel I just wanted to say, Happy Halloween! And sorry about this pretty short chapter I didn't have much time today. However, if you didn't know Scott just made a game. It's not an exremely serious game though so don't be disapointed it has quite a few minigames, and I got to say, I'm an instant fan of it! It's called Scott in Space if you are interested. Seeya later! 


	9. Chapter 9: Anything is possible

Chapter 9: Anything is Possible

"Well, it looks like this is the end for us.." Funtime Foxy sighed. "Wait, WHAT?!" Funtime Freddy freaked out. "Yeah, we're gonna get scooped..." Circus Baby sniffed. "Whatever, who cares, I hate my life anyways.." Ballora said while sullking in the corner. "Guys, guys!" Bon Bon tried to get their attention back to him. He waved Baby's blueprint in a fast motion. "What is it..?" Baby took the blueprint from him. "That looks like.. me?!" She was really surprised by that. "Wait..." She pointed something inside of her in the blueprint, it looked like a claw, the exact same one that was used to kill that poor girl. "What the heck is that?!" Freddy looked. "This is the thing which I killed that girl with. The ice cream thing was a trap, I never knew that... that stupid creator...!" She started twitching hard as well as her fists started hardning up. "Look who's back Ballora pointed to the small window, with the technicians and Mr. Afton with his son back where they started. The animtronics started acting as if they where deactivated. One of the techinicians opened the room. "Are you sure you want them to get rid of them, they look in top notch condition, don't you think we should get the old business back together maybe..?" The technicians began feeling somewhat sorry for them. Mr. Afton started rethinking everything.. "Actually... that doesn't sound half bad however we have to maybe fix something.. err.. in them before the can reopen the pizzeria.." "You better, father.." His son elbowed him.

They left for a while to discuss their plans leaving them alone once again. "We're not gonna die?" Foxy mood lit up. "We're reopening!" Baby started doing a happy dance. They all start applauding to each other even though it sounded more like metal clanging together. And so, they where all repaired so they didn't have any kidnapping features. They also got a brand new place. In a month they finally had their grand opening. However, this time, it wasn't closed on the first day. The kids enjoyed them. "Well, we are finally doing what we all dreamed of doing.." Baby said after the first day the place was closing up that night. "Anything is possible.."

The End..

Hurray! I finally finished this series I'm so happy, I might create a new story if I ever feel like it. It was a lot of fun to do and I am glad to all those who enjoyed my fanfiction, again, thank you so much for letting this be complete! 


End file.
